


Firehouse 616

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're firefighters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Phlint as firefighters
> 
> For tumblr user: daltongraham

"Ugh,” Clint grunted as he headed toward the showers.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Steve said, trailing after him.

“Yes, it was,” Tony said from further back. "You didn’t have to go in there to save hellcats, like Barton and I did.“

"You also didn’t have to listen to Stark bitch,” Clint added.

“I take it you and Stark didn’t work well as partners?” Phil asked, stepping out of the office.

“No,” Clint said, veering off to kiss him quickly.

“Oy! None of that,” Tony whined as Clint dared to slip Phil some tongue. He was alive and his boyfriend was right there, looking all proud.

“Tony…” Steve said, the warning clear in his voice. Judging from the tone, the Captain was glaring at the other man. Steve didn’t want Firehouse 616 to get a reputation of being homophobic now that Phil was no longer part of the operations. It wouldn’t do for the new Captain to undo the hard work the old Captain had put in to make their firehouse one of the most progressive units in the city, especially when the old Captain had just shifted to training and recruitment.

Phil was making a face as Clint pulled away from him.

“Do I smell?”

“Yes, go shower. While I try to figure out who else will put up with you until Natasha comes back.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Clint mock saluted and headed back to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint wandered into the administration office for firehouse 616 and frowned at Coulson’s closed door. He could knock, but Clint realized that he hadn’t seen Steve in a while either.

“They’re trying to figure out who should become probationary firemen,” Ward said. "At least, I assume that’s why you’re staring at Coulson’s door.

“Yes, Probie, I’m staring at Coulson’s door, because I’m trying to figure out who is going to surpass you.”

“I don’t know, I’m pretty good. Garrett’s said I’m the best since Romanoff.”

“Garrett is an ass whose fish gets bigger in every story.”

“I’ve never heard him tell a fish story.”

Clint wanted to bang his head on the wall. He was tempted, because there was something about Ward that didn’t sit right with him. Probably because he was one of Garrett’s and Garrett’s trainees were never that great.

“Also, I’m not a probie, I’m a full fledged firefighter.”

“Oh, I know, Probie is just your new nickname like Steve was called Cap long before he actually made Captain.”

“I don’t think I like what you’re insinuating Bar…”

The door opened and Clint bolted for the interior, ducking under Steve’s arm and into the office where the best couch in the joint was. It didn’t take long after he sprawled out before a file folder landed on his stomach.

“So until Natasha gets back, you get to knock the edges off our new probationary fireman,” Phil said. 

“Tell me it’s not one of Garrett’s,” Clint said, closing his eyes, before opening it and peering at it. "Damn it, Phil! Another Garrett trainee!“

"He’s a legacy,” Phil replied.

“Don’t care,” Clint said, but he started reading up Antoine Triplet. "Think I can call him Trip?“

"I thought you called all the probationary agent’s probie?”

“Eh, Ward isn’t done with that nickname.”

“You really don’t like him, do you?”

Clint rolled to look at him. "Something bad is going to happen and that kid is going to be at the center of it. Just watch.“

Phil hummed softly as he considered it.


End file.
